


Offsides

by MizGoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/MizGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the boy's played hockey? They would be one hell of an interesting team to watch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offsides

Dean had started to think of his line as a band of misfits. His moose of a brother could cover the net simply by being by being in the crease. There weren’t many goalies out there who could beat Sam’s six foot four inches. Still it was a comfort to know that the defensemen, Novak and Henrickson, were a brilliant shutdown pair. Novak was new to the team, having been busted back down to the minors after an injury in the major league had put him out of the game for two seasons, and he made no compunctions about letting others know he intended to make it back to the NHL. Henrickson joked that he was the only black man fool enough to play ice hockey instead of just taking up boxing. Both of them brought a terrifying intensity and drive to the ice and had no compunctions about throwing themselves full force into any offensive line that got close.

Lafitte and Dean were an obvious matched set, though Dean had no clue how someone from Baton Rouge got started playing hockey. On a good day they got called the team’s enforcers. Most days they were the team’s goons. And Dean was fine with that because their center, well, their center was tiny. He had spirit, played fearlessly, and Fitzgerald could deke better than anyone Dean had ever seen. But he was also laughably scrawny. So they gave him the elder Winchester and Lafitte as wingmen because they were plenty big enough to bounce other players out of his way.

So here they were in the third period of a home game with less than a minute left on the clock fighting a one-one tie. Dean had just checked the other team’s left defenseman into the panels and he was too far away when he saw it coming. The opponent’s center was barreling straight at Fitzgerald who had control of the puck. Lafitte rushed to put himself between the two, but he was too late and by the time got there the force of the collision was enough to send both men into Fitzgerald and Fitzgerald sprawling. But not apparently too late for the tiny center to get his shot off. The puck sailed under the goaltender’s arm and into the net. The siren announcing the goal and the buzzer announcing the end of the game sounded in quick succession.

The crowd erupted into cheers that subdued notably when Fitzgerald didn’t immediately get up. The whole team gathered around the fallen center with their helmets clacking against one another as they bent over to peer at him. At last he sat up and blinked.

“So, what did I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my brain on writer's block. Rather than come up with anything useful, it just sits there and comes up with unrelated ideas for new stories.
> 
> Still the idea was cute. And I'm not sure if I want to write more.
> 
> Also posted this on [my tumblr](http://mizgoatdrivesachevy.tumblr.com).


End file.
